batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Theory
Chaos Theory 'is the fifth episode of the season and the series. It first aired on December 15, 2008. It is the fifth episode overall. Plot A van pulls up outside several buildings and Penguin jumps out of the driver's seat. The back doors open and several of his henchmen jump out and start shooting everywhere and everything. In another part of Gotham, Joker sets off his laughing gas everywhere. In the last third of Gotham, Two-Face has set bombs everywhere in that part of Gotham. In the Batcave, Bruce hears a crime alert and starts to get into his suit. Alfred tells him he can't or he'll be caught. Bruce continues to get into his suit so Alfred has to knock him out. Alfred then tells Dick to get the car ready. The three villains meet up underground and Joker says that anyone who breathes in his gas will not only laugh but die after two hours. Two-Face has his bombs set to go off in 24 hours. Their plan is tot destroy Gotham. Alfred pulls up into the forest outside Gotham, and Dick wakes up Bruce. The three get out of the car and meet up with Renee Montoya and Chris Allen. Alfred tells Bruce that he figured he should have someone in the GCPD know about Batman so they could get help. Renee tells Bruce that she knows he didn't kill that girl and she and Allen are investigating. Bruce wants to help but the cops tell him it's better for him to stay out of it. Renee gets a call from Bullock. She answers and learns that Joker has set off his laughing gas in the wealthy district, Two-Face has bombs set all over in the business district and Penguin has shot out the entire east side of Gotham. Bullock tells her that everyone is assigned to stay indoors and the police are evacuating everyone in the business district. Renee tells him that she's by Wayne Manor which the only way into Gotham from there is the wealthy district. Bullock tells her to stay out of Gotham until they get this figured out. Two-Face learns that the business district is being evacuated and tries to get the bombs to go faster but they are already set in motion. Joker laughs at him because of his failure to kill anyone. Joker's gas will be around for months unless it rains air. Two-Face contiues to be mocked by the Joker until he sets off a blast of air in the wealthy district forcing the gas to dissipate. In the wealthy district, the gas goes away and the wealthy rejoice outdoors. The police are glad about the wealthy district but continue to evacuate the business district. Bruce learns about this and drives away in Alfred's car in a spare Batman suit. At the villains' base, Batman jumps in and stops the bombs. In the business district the police hear the bombs stop ticking and go to collect them. Batman ties the villains up and realizes he can't go out in public and leaves them there. Renee and Chris watch the footage and zoom in on the killer in the Batman suit. They see part of his skin because of the breathing hole in the mask. They zoom in and get it in good graphics and see the killer's skin is brown. On the news Bruce sees a reporter comparing the picture of the close-up killer and a close-up picture of Batman from a robbery he stopped and calls Batman still a good guy and the killer Batman still at large. She also reports that the stopping of the attacks on Gotham was supposedly stopped by Batman. Bruce smiles and asks Dick if he's ready to train. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as 'Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Dina Meyer as Barbara Kean *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Anne Hathaway as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock *Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn Trivia *This episode achieved 15.63 million U.S. live viewers. *Ben Affleck, Alexander Gould, Jared Leto, Robin Lord Taylor, Victoria Cartagena, Andrew Stewart-Jones, and Nicholas D'Agosto are the only starring cast members to physically appear in this episode as Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Joker, Penguin, Renee Montoya, Chris Allen, and Harvey Dent. Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock's voice is heard on the phone. *This is the first episode to feature less starring cast members then the amount that are absent. *This episode recieved mixed reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes it has a score of 53%. On Metacritic it has a 56 out of 100. *This is the last episode in 2008. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes